That one, despicable word
by Kathy376fun
Summary: One-shot Dramione. She just had one condition. Just one. And he broke it. Because of that one, despicable word. Draco reflects on his marriage. You should know I totally suck at summaries. It's not a long story, so give it a chance and read please.


**A/N: Hi readers! Okay so I have not been able to do anything about TC, but I did finally start HP and the Goblet of Fire. (Yay!)**

**So, today, in the car I was thinking about Change Happens and this came to mind. As soon as I came home I started writing it down. It's different from how I usually write but I think it's alright So, I decided to post it, to keep you busy till TC is finished.**

**WARNING: Hermione maybe is a little bit OOC. I know, I know that I'm against that, so that's why I warned you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eight years thrown away. Eight years of marriage by law. They were finally starting to like each other. But he ruined it. Eight years of marriage thrown away.

Because of that one, despicable word.

They married just after the war. When the marriage law came through, he immediately went to her. And she said yes.

She just had one condition. Just one. And he broke it.

Eight words were her response. Eight words that ended their marriage. Fitting, one word for each year of marriage. But he knows that in reality it were not those eight words. It was one word. And that one word did not came from her lips, but from his. From her lips came the expected response.

"I don't want to see you ever again"

Because of that one, despicable word.

He watches her leave. She doesn't looks back.

And he wants to kick and scream and cry and curse. But he does none of that. He stands perfectly still, and he utters no sound.

He knows that last time he spoke, he said it. So, now, he will keep quiet. And don't speak again.

So that he will never say that word again.

That one, despicable word.

Kids. They were starting to think about having kids. He had promised to be a good father. Not like his father was.

But in reality, he is the same. He is exactly like his father.

He will not have kids. She took away the possibility when she walked away. And, for that, he is glad.

Because, how would he ever be able to have kids, if he isn't even able to treat their mother right?

He wants to blame somebody. He wants to blame everybody else. But he can't. It's his fault after all. He knew the consequences. And he did it anyway.

He let that word slip from his lips.

His lips, which will never kiss hers again.

His lips are tainted now.

Just like she is.

Both are tainted.

Because of that one, despicable word.

That word, that will never leave her again. That word that tainted her. In this same house. By his own family.

His own aunt, who made sure that the word would accompany her everywhere. She would have to wear it, forever. He hates his aunt for that.

But, in reality, it was he, he who made sure that word would accompany her forever. Maybe not visible, like his aunt did, but nevertheless, a shadow in the back of her mind, pulling her back.

He, after all, was the one to acquaint her with that word.

That one, despicable word.

He swore, he would never call her that again.

But he did.

And she walked away.

And for that he can only blame himself.

Eight years of marriage. Eight words goodbye.

And one word that ended it all.

That one, despicable word.

He will always wonder now.

What if?

What if, he had not uttered that word?

He will never know.

Because he did utter that word.

Of all words, he used that one.

That one, despicable word.

It was not the differences between them that ended their marriage. It was not the fact that it was forced. It was only a sound, a word. But not just any word.

That one, despicable word.

The last words he heard from her, still ring in his head. Eight words. A word for every married year.

But, it were not eight words that ended it all, but one. One word. Eight letters. One letter for every year of marriage.

Eight years. Eight words. Eight letters.

Eight letters.

Combined they make that one, despicable word.

Mudblood.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Let me know by hitting that review button!**


End file.
